Vida Pasada
by Noche Infinita
Summary: ¿què pasaría si Pan en su vida pasada hubiese sido una diosa y Bra su fiel y unica amiga?. Mal resumen...
1. Chapter 1

_Porque lo primero que conoció fue la tristeza._

 _Lo segundo fue el dolor._

 _Lo tercero fue la traición._

 _Y lo cuarto por ella misma, conocio el temor._

La brisa mecía cada planta que se encontraba en ese hermoso lugar, la cascada dejaba caer cada cristalina gota de agua, las aves emitían su canto, todo era tranquilo pero habia algo que no le gustaba, era un sentimiento de profunda tristeza, era una soledad ,dolor,angustia y un sin fin de emociones que rodeaban ese sentimiento.

\- no llores más, las lagrimas no te servirán de nada - escucho una voz tan desconocida como conocida ,al querer girar para ver de donde provenía una oscuridad la rodeo arrojandola al vacío.

.

.

.

.

.

Agitada y con temor desperto la menor de los Son , no era la primer vez que tenía ese sueño, sin embargo si la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz. Se levanto y salió al balcon de su habitación

-abuelito - susurro al viento - te extraño tanto - se dejo caer al suelo y sollozo como tantas noches lo hacia.

.

.

.

.

.

-ya tiene los 16 años humanos - comentó viendo un portal - ya vivió lo permitido ,ahora hay que traerla-

\- no creo que quiera venir si le decimos, tendrá que recordar su vida pasada -

\- ve por ella Roy -

\- si Shei pero lo hare a mi manera -

-como sea, solo recupera a nuestra diosa de ojos negros -

Roy y Shei son los guardianes del universo , y como tal conocen todo respecto a el, saben de la existencia de cada raza, especie, clase de todo ser viviente. Son expertos en lucha, poseen poderes; pueden crear o destruir lo que habita en algun lugar determinado. Pero no pueden crear ni destruir planetas, universos y satélites . No pueden viajar libremente, ni ir al pasado o futuro, no sin permiso de su creador. Ambos son iguales, piel color canela suave,cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

\- mañana salgo en busca de sus antiguas pertenencias, cuando las tenga ire a la tierra a traerla-

\- si se negara , duermela -

\- si hermano -

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde habia llegado a ciudad satán y como de costumbre se habia ido al parque a tratar de despejar au mente.

\- un centavo por tu pensamiento- le dijo su mejor amiga - siempre en las nubes Son -

\- hola princesa, ¿cómo estas?- saludo a la consentida de Vegeta

\- mejor que tú Pan- sonrio y se sento a su lado -¿vamos por algo de comer?-

\- no me dejaras en paz verdad-

\- no- contesto feliz - no me rindo -

\- bien vamos- a pesar de las grandes diferencias entre ellas, eso no impedia que fueran complices, Bra era toda una fanática de vestimenta y chicos atractivos, muy inteligente y astuta mientras que Pan solo le gustaba entrenar, inteligente e ingenua. Ambas cuidaban de la otra, se defendían y apoyaban.

\- ¿como esta tu tio?-

-¿ para que quieres saber?- contra pregunto con picardía

\- curiosidad Pan, curiosidad - suspiro

\- Bra - dijo con compasión - te lo dire antes de que te lo digan por otro lado, mi tio le pedirá matrimonio a Pares -

La hija de Bulma sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca en el pecho, la morena se levanto y la aprisiono en un cálido abrazo - hoy se lo pedirá en la cena-

\- me parte el corazón -

\- lose, creeme que no quería que pasara, siempre quise que tú fueras mi tia política -

\- tu tio es un idiota-

\- jaja lose Bra, losé -

.

.

.

.

.

En CC estaban todos los guerreros Z reunidos como cada mes, Bulma se habia propuesto mantener la union con la partida de Goku, y aunque Vegeta dijera no estar de acuerdo muy en el fondo disfrutaba de ver a todos los "insectos".

\- bienvenidos - saludaba a los que llegaban - es un gusto verlos - sonreia

\- hola Videl, Gohan,Milk y Pan. Es un gusto verlos -

\- hola Bulma- saludaron al unísono

-pasen -

Pasaron al patio interior y cada quien se acomodo con quienes querian.

\- siento como si algo pasará - se decia Vegeta a sì

\- hola chicas- saludo feliz Trunks -¿como estan?-

\- bien hermano -

-¿Pan podemos hablar? -

\- vamos Bra, quiero comer algo -

\- no quiere ni verme - comento viendola alejarse

\- si no hubieses dicho eso - reprochó

\- ya losé Bra, lobque dije fue sin querer -

\- déjala, se le pasara pronto -

El pelilavanda solo quería que recuperar a su amiga. Habia hecho un comentario que sin darse cuenta habia herido los sentimientos de Pan.

\- deséame suerte- lo interrumpió su amigo de infancia

\- suerte -

Goten con nervios tomo un copa de vino y llamo la atención de todos - amigos este...yo...ah. solo queria... Pares - se arrodillo frente a la castaña sorprendiendola y sacando suspiros de los demás - Pares ¿ te sacarías... digo te casarías conmigo?- de su bolsa saco una caja en forma de pentágono de color azul y dentro de el un anillo de oro con un diamante color blanco con la punta dorada.

La castaña conmocionada solo asintió, las palabras se habian ahogado en su garganta. Al igual que Bra pero ell solo sentia como se le iba quien ella queria mas que a su propia vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras todos felicitaban a los novios Pan y Bra estaban en el techo viendo como éstos festejaban . - vaya noticia ¿no chicas? - apareció Marrón detras de ellas- Pares es mi amiga y la quiero, pero no se si Goten la hara feliz -

-¿porque lo dices?- cuestiono Pan- mi tio es un idiota pero la ama -

\- no lo se, es una corazonada - añadió tocando su pecho

\- ya no importa - intervino Bra- ya pronto unirán sus vidas -Asi , las tres miraron en silencio a todos sus conocidos .

.

.

\- ya los encontre Shei, tengo la tiara y el anillo, solo falta el oráculo -dijo con un estuche de color blanco con el dibujo de un fénix de color dorado

\- bien hecho Roy, vé a la tierra y busca a las dos-

Cuando el rubio partio rumbo a la tierra dos espiritus se aparecieron ante Shei- que quieren -ambos espíritus Solo eran capaces de salir de la sombra de cualquier cosa.

\- sabemos que ella regresara -

\- y que Roy fue a buscarla-

\- también que ya tiene dos de sus tres pertenencias -

\- y que acabará con ustedes -

\- ¿olvidas que somos parte de ella? Oh, Shei recuerda bien lo que paso -

\- Zafiro , Diamante ustedes no podrán hacer nada, ella recordará todo y los vencerá nuevamente -

\- esa es la idea - diciendo eso ambos regresaron de la sombra de donde habian salido , dejando a shei en duda

Roy por su parte ya habia encontrado a las chicas , estas aun estaban en el techo de Cc.

\- al fin se fué - aparecio ante Bra y Pan

-¿quien eres?- preguntaron ambas muy tranquilas

-¿nose asustaron ?-

\- no, es raro pero no causas amenaza -

\- bueno ha de ser por mi escencia o como ustedes llaman ki -

\- es calido - dijo Bra poniendose al frente del rubio

\- si, es extraño -

-chicas necesito que vengan conmigo a mi mundo - dijo él poniendo sus manos en cada hombro de las chicas

 **\- no -** escucho en su cabeza

-¿qué? -

 **\- Roy soy shei . Zafiro y Diamanteestuvieron aqui temo que tramen algo. Será mejor que las entrenes antes de que recuerden sus vidas pasadas -**

\- esta bien hermano, llamame si necesitas algo -

 **\- cuidate y oculta tu escencia-**

\- si -

\- si, vamos contigo - dijo Bra - no quiero estar aqui viendo esto -

\- eeh mejor nos quedamos y entrenamos ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿porque cambiaste de idea?-

\- porque la gravedad de mi hogar es más alta que esta -

\- esta bien, mañana en la mañana en la zona roscosa del monte Paoz,te esperamos -

\- si mi lady -

\- solo dime Pan -

\- a mi si trátame asi, mi padre es Vegeta, el principe saiyayin -

.

.

\- estoy feliz de que me hayas aceptado Pares - decia Goten sonriendo

\- sere feliz de ser su esposa -

\- ya veras Pares, te haré feliz con mi vida -

-¿crees que las sritas Pan y Bra sean mis damas?-no lo se Pan no le gusta usar vestidos pero a Bra si, talvez ella pueda convencerla -

\- si, hablare con ellas.¡chicas bajen porfavor!- grito hacia donde estaban ambas

\- no se si pueda estar cerca de ellos -

\- intentalo Bra sino se vera raro -

\- no somos amigas -

\- lo digo por mi tio -

\- esta bien, te veo luego shei,Pan no tardes -

\- mi lady -

\- soy Pan -

\- bien, Pan. Necesito que antes de ir a dormir tomes un poco de esto- dijo mostrando un frasco con un liquido verde - Pan poco a poco te ire contando quien soy o que quiero, ambas me han dado confianza sin conocerme y lo agradezco pero necesito que sepan la verdad -

\- es extraño pero me siento bien y algo nostálgica contigo, quiero saber todo -

\- te vere mañana - se despidió dando un gran salto y desapareciendo entre los invitados.

Volteo su rostro solo para toparse con un par de ojos azules que la veian con culpa- idiota- dijo de manera lenta para que él lo entendiera mas él sonrio y se dio cuenta de que hizo lo que no queria; hablarle.

\- deberias de hablar con él - escucho detras de ella

\- de nada serviría Marrón, ya dijo lo que piensa de mi. No quiero excusas- ambas chicas no eran precisamente amigas de confianza,pero si eran un tanto cercanas y la rubia habia heredado la astucia de su madre, fijándose en las miradas que ambas híbridas le regalaban a los chicos . - no quiero saber nada -

\- es una lástima -

\- ¿te gusta Trunks, Marrón? -

\- no que va, a mi me gusta Uub- permanecieron en silencio sin dejar de ver al moreno junto a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés - lastima que él salga con Lili,la hija de Lunch-

\- lo siento Marrón -

\- olvidalo, ya vendrá alguien para mi -

La fiesta término y los Son fueron hospedados en las habitaciones que les asignó Bulma. A la hora de dormir Pan hizo lo que Roy le habia dicho . Tomo un sorbo del frasco y cayo en un profundo sueño.

Pov Pan

Me encontraba en un lugar lleno de césped y arboles con hojas de diversos colores _\- hola pequeña -_ Escuche a mi alrededor una voz anciana y tranquila

 _-hola-_ mi voz, no era la mia, bueno si pero era mi voz de niña. Me acerque a un estanque y me vi en el reflejo; era yo de tres años, tenia un vestido blanco y accesorios dorados . Me asuste y me cai de pompas _\- ¿hola?-_ pregunté

 _\- mi niña -_

 _-¿quien eres?-_

 _\- todo a su tiempo Pan, todo a su tiempo -_

 _\- ¿que hago aquí? Quiero ir a casa-_

 _\- estas en casa-_. Mire mi entorno y simplemente no podría describir lo bello de este lugar, es tan puro aguas cristalinas, el cielo azul despejado, la fresca brisa y mucha vegetación . _\- cuidate mi niña-_

 _\- espera no te vayas-_

 _\- volveremos a vernos -_

- _no espera ¡por favor! Quiero preguntarte muchas cosas ¡ven! Aah-_ por ir corriendo tratando de alcanzar esa voz, tropeze y cai al vacio

 _-_ ¡no!- desperté gritando, crei haber caído en un profundo agujero

\- Pan hija ¿estas bien?- llegó mamá junto a todos los demás -¿que pasa?-

\- yo...-

\- deja dormir chiquilla escandalosa - me regaño vegeta y se fue a su cuarto

\- lo siento-

\- no te preocupes linda, vegeta es un ¡viejo gruñon!- grito para que él oyera

\- disculpen si los desperté -

\- ¿estas bien mi nena?-

\- si papá, solo fue una mal sueño - me acomodé nuevamente para tratar de conciliar el sueño . La curiosidad invade mi mente - buenas noches-

\- buenas noches Pan- me contestaron todos. Se fueron dejándome sola, muchas dudas venian a mí; ¿quien era?,¿que lugar era?,¿porque me senti segura allí? Pero la mas importante ¿quien soy?. ¡aah! Abuelito, te extraño tanto.

.

\- definitivamente algo pasará - afirmo el principe sin reino - la mocosa de Gohan tiene algo que ver, estoy seguro -

\- tiempo sin verte vegeta- escucho y de las sombras apareció Roy

-¿quien eres?- pregunto amenazantemente - ¿porque ocultas tu ki?-

\- no oculto nada, pero tienes razón, algo pasara y te involucra-

\- dime las cosas claras -

\- espera, vegeta , solo espera, ah y gracias por no decirme insecto -

\- cuando te veo siento que te pareces a bills y ese gato pelón ya me ha noqueado, sé ser prudente -

\- te veré pronto - se despidió dejando a un pensativo vegeta

\- estoy seguro - contesto a la nada.


End file.
